Moonlight Sonata
by My-Bdy
Summary: They had gone mad, not him. Now he was going into the Lions den. Mission? Save his Moonlight Sonata.  writtem in lou of 455   do not own bleach


**i. **Ichigo paused and looked around the hall of the great mansion Yukio had led them to. Without a doubt this was where Tsukishima lived. It looked eccentric enough. A large staircase leading up the middle, with eerie Victorian candle holders, each burning long white wax sticks, filled the room with most of its light. Matching double doors flanked the hall on either side, both looked rusted and worn. Ichigo didn't want to know what was inside. A squeak sounded above him, and as much as the Visored-turned-human hated to admit it, he jumped. A chandelier dangled from the classical vaulted ceiling. The lights flickered to life, casting uneven shadows as it swayed to and fro.

"All this needs is a thunderstorm and it would fit right into one of those horror movies."Kugo muttered, making Ichigo flinch. Once again the boy who had saved two worlds was caught off guard.

This whole event had him caught off guard. This man, this psychopath, had 'bookmarked' himself into the lives of the people he cared about most. His sisters, his friends, the people he had went to hell and back with, Inoue? They were all being used against him. The implications of the mind control weren't lost on him. The bastard had stabbed his sisters. He had stabbed all of his friends and he was too preoccupied to protect them.

"We're home." Yukio called walking down the red carpet that followed the stair case. The small boy spared a glance behind his back. He looked as blasé as usual, but it didn't hide the truth of the matter. Like the others, this Yukio couldn't be trusted.

The first note of a piano's keys boomed through the great hall entrance. The slow rhythm slammed Ichigo's mind to a stop. Kugo growled from the teenager's side and looked around the endless space.

"That's unsettling."

"It's Beethoven." Ichigo answered. His whole body went tight.

Kugo cast a sideways glance at the boy. He knew the face he was making well. It was the expression that Ichigo made when something shocked him so much it left his frightened and trapped by his own despair.

"Ichigo, you can't let yourself-"

"It's the Moonlight Sonata."

...

**ii. **_"__So, where are we going again, Inoue?" Ichigo coolly asked as he allowed his auburn haired friend lead him through the halls of their high school. She did a quick turn that had her skirt and her hair moving delicately with the motion._

"_Once again, Kurosaki-kun, I have to tell you it's a secret." She smiled, and the frowning teen couldn't help but smile back. She took his grin with a blush and fell back into step beside her long time crush. _

_They were silent for several long moments before Ichigo broke the quiet with a low mumbled that did little to hide the smile in his voice._

"_I really don't like surprises."_

_Orihime laughed. "Alright I'll give you a hint. Do you know what today is?"_

"_Saturday." Ichigo answered bluntly, earning himself another giggle from the girl beside him._

"_Think broader, Kurosaki-kun."_

_The orange haired teen flinched. "Your birthday?"_

_She shook her head in the negative and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. He continued to guess until they arrived at the door on the far end of the school, and area he had never been to before. He raised a brow and looked up at the sign as Orihime slid the large door open. _

"_We have an Orchestra room?"_

"_Our school funds sports more than the arts, so we don't have a lot of students who come here for music."_

_Ichigo stepped in and dropped his bag on the floor; the action was quickly followed by a large puff of dust and dirt. Ichigo glared at the floor. The only spot that looked clean of dirt was a single path way to the grand piano in the center of the room. _

"_You come here a lot, Inoue?"_

"_Only recently, Onii-chan taught me how to play when I was younger, but I couldn't afford the lessons after he died. Ochi-sensei told me about this room when I bumped into her in the hallway."_

"_I don't like the idea of you being here all on your own, what if-?"_

"_That's so much like Kurosaki-kun." Orihime sighed as she walked towards the polished grant piano. She turned and faced him as she continued to walk backwards. Hesitantly he followed._

"_You always worry about other people, even now, and you hardly think about your own problems."_

"_I can be selfish." He replied, not sure why selfishness was his only defense. _

_Orihime smiled as she tucked her skirt underneath her and sat in the bench for the large instrument. She patted the seat beside her and Ichigo obliged; sitting next to each other on a bench made for one. Their legs pressed touched so they could feel the heat from their closeness._

_They were quiet again as Orihime rose the covering for the ivory keys and picked up the backpack from under the seat; the place she left it just before going in search of her knight._

"_Do you know why I know Kurosaki-kun doesn't think about himself when he should?"_

"_Why's that?" _

_Slowly, Orihime opened up her bag and pulled out a small orange envelope and handed it to him with pink cheeks. With a curious expression Ichigo took the gift and opened the bright sleeve. He was shocked at first, and then his expression relaxed into a small smile. _

_He had even forgotten the day. Of everyone in the world who knew him, it was probably only Orihime and his sisters who remembered his birthday. He opened the card to finish the witty limerick, and let out a smile chuckle at the joke hidden within. His eyes caught the words below. The card was signed in Orihime's gentle signature. Instead of the word 'from' she chose to sign it 'with love.' He closed at the card and stuffed it back into its envelope. _

"_This means a lot to me Inoue."_

"_I-I looked really hard to find the envelope. All of the other ones I found were pink of blue so-."_

"_It was perfect." He smiled, as he watched her blush spread and get darker. "I think it was the best birthday present I've ever been given. Lord knows it's better than the kick in the head my old man gives me."_

_Orihime laughed again, and her nervousness all but disappeared. Ichigo couldn't help but be happy at her reaction. _

"_I wouldn't give Kurosaki-kun just a card for his birthday."_

"_Are you going to kick me in the head too?" He asked his face flat with his now almost mastered ability to tease his beautiful friend. "Is that why you had me sit down?"_

"_Why would I want to kick you?"_

"_I don't know, seemed like the thing to ask at the time." Orihime laughed and pulled out some crumpled papers from her bag._

"_Moonlight Sonata." Orihime chimed. "It's one of your favorites, right?"_

"_How did you-?"_

"_Kurosaki-san let me borrow your MP3 player so I could figure out what to play you. I saw this and Knew it was what I wanted to play you." She weakly smiled, and set the sheet music up so she wouldn't have to fiddle with it while she played. "You listen to Moonlight Sonata while you read, right?"_

"_Yeah, and it helps me sleep."_

"_Do you have problems sleeping?" She asked worried._

"_Sometimes." He smiled at her trying to brush away her worry. "So you're going to play it for me? That sounds kind of hard."_

"_We're going to play it together!" _

_She took his hand in hers and took him through the motions of exactly what he was supposed to do. It took Ichigo a while to get the hang of it, all the while complaining that he was more of a guitar playing kind of guy. Pianos looked to intimidating. They joked and laughed as Ichigo learned the exact low notes he was supposed to press. He knew what rhythm to press them in, because he knew the song so well, but she noticed he didn't take advantage of his knowledge. He was too stubborn and it took her longer than it should have to get his ready._

_Finally they were ready. She began playing and Ichigo was entranced by her. She took on this beautiful poise as she lightly pressed down the keys. She wasn't just playing the music, she was feeling it. It stayed with her even as she stopped playing. Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off of her, and Orihime was quickly becoming all too aware of him. _

"_Well…" She whispered, staring intently at her love's chin. "That's it."_

"_Beautiful." He admitted with eye borrowing deep into her. _

"_It would have sounded much better if Kurosaki-kun had played his part."_

_Ichigo balked. He had been so absorbed by Orihime he had forgotten to play his damn notes._

"_God, I'm sorry." He cursed, and crashed his head lightly into the keys in front of him. The noise made Orihime laugh again. He sat back up and gave her an apologetic look. "I ruined your present didn't I?"_

"_It was your present." She shook her head._

"_Still, I kinda messed it up. I should do something to make up for it."_

"_No, it was your present, and it's your birthday. Today is the day you use that mysterious selfishness you told me about but I have never seen."_

"_I have been selfish."_

"_When?"_

"_I went to Hueco Mundo."_

_She blushed at Ichigo's heavy stared and withdrew into a slouch. _

"_You went to Soul Society too."_

"_Yeah I guess I did."_

_Again a silence encompassed them. Neither spoke for a few long minutes._

"_If…" Ichigo started and then cleared his throat. "If I were to be selfish, would you hold it against me?"_

"_I wouldn't. You deserve to be selfish Kurosaki-kun."_

"_Then if I asked you not to play for anyone but me… would I deserve it?"_

"_I-I…" Orihime stumbled over her words._

"_And if I kissed you?"_

"_Kissed me?"_

_Slowly Ichigo leaned down, hoping for only a quick peck. To see if it was as exciting as he thought it might have been. Orihime was as red as a tomato, but didn't pull back, she was too busy convincing herself that it was really happening. They were a breath apart when Ichigo's phone blared at them, making both fair haired teens jump. Ichigo answered and blanched. Instantly he was trying to calm down Yuzu's worry. He was late to come home, and since his days as a shinigami, she worried whenever he wasn't home on time. _

_He sighed and stuffed his card into his pocket. Ichigo spoke to his feminine friend, but couldn't find his embarrassment enough to look at her. _

_"I'm sorry Inoue, I have-"_

_"I understand. Yuzu-chan is worried. She loves you very much."_

_He gave her a worried frown, staring above her head so he wouldn't have to look into her big brown eyes. She bowed her head and started to play with her skirt. A weak smile on her face._

_"It's okay for you to leave. Tatsuki-chan is going to come get me after her karate practice."_

_Ichigo cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck._

_"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _

_The room was silent except for the sound of his shoes pounding on the hard wood floor, until he reached the door. Orihime's voice called to him, just before he walked out the open doorway._

_"I'll only play the piano for you. I promise."_

...

**iii. **"Ichigo." Kugo growled again grabbing Ichigo's black sweater. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Quickly, Ichigo shoved his alley away and marched, fists clenched, to the base of the stairs. Yukio looked down at him with disinterest.

"I need you to take me to the music."

"It's through the dining room. You know the way, already."

Ichigo growled and stormed off. Yukio spoke to his back and made the orange haired teen's pace pick up to a full blown run.

"I wouldn't go in there, though. Tsukishima doesn't like it when someone interrupts Inoue's playing."

...

**iv. **Orihime jumped when the door burst open. A seething Ichigo stood in the door way his eyes fixed on her and only her. She smiled hoping to calm him down as best she could. After all she heard what had happened at the clinic earlier. Something was wrong with her old friend, and she needed to get to the bottom of it before he hurt Shūkurō-kun and then ran away. It must have been all of the stress getting to him. Ichigo's life flipped around when he lost his powers. Somehow Orihime knew, she just knew it, that Ichigo wouldn't get used to normal life. No battle, no ghosts or hollows and no Rukia. It was only a matter of time before he went crazy.

Slowly she stood, her hands folded sweetly in front of her.

"Kurosaki-kun, you made it! I hope you are feeling better you really had us all worried."

Ichigo didn't reply, instead he looked her over slowly. Scanning her for any injuries.

"Kuro-?"

"Where is he?"

"Who, Shūkurō-kun?"

"Don't call him that." Ichigo spat.

Walking at her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the hall. She pulled back and held her arm. She looked so afraid of him he almost couldn't take it. But he needed her out of the house. He needed her away from there. She didn't need to see him kill someone she thought of as a friend.

"Why are you so mad at Shūkurō-kun."

"He's not _Shūkurō-kun_, he's Tsukishima, damn it! Don't call him in the familiar again."

"Why can't I? He's my-."

"He's your nothing, Inoue." He growled and advanced towards her. She withdrew, walking back until her knees slammed into the piano bench. On reflex the relaxed and she dropped to the seat. He retreat made Ichigo's expression soften. She was afraid of him again. Not because of a hollow within, but because she had been tricked and confused. He was upset at her for something she couldn't help.

Slowly, as not to frighten her more, Ichigo sank to his knees and grabbed her hands.

"Inoue, please, I can't expect you to understand, but I need you to trust me. I need to protect you."

"No." She shook her head. "Stay, Shūkurō-kun can help you and Ginjo-san get better. He understands-."

"He caused this Inoue."

Gently, Orihime freed her hands and placed them on Ichigo's head. Like a mother would her child she guided his head to her lap. A single weak 'don't' was all his protest before he relaxed against her. She soothed him by petting his spiky orange hair. They were silent as they both thought of the words to tell the other.

"What do you believe he is to you?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Shūkurō-kun is my boyfr-."

"Stop." Ichigo groaned his body tense. Again they were silent.

"What about me?"

"You're Kurosaki-kun."

"And that's it?" He looked up at her, his eyes blazing with resolve and heartache that left the auburn haired girl soothing him speechless.

"You don't remember do you?" He sat up straight on his knees. His hands found her hips. "You played me Moonlight Sonata for my birthday. You played it like a pro, but I ruined it because I didn't play my part. You didn't care. You said I was too selfless. To prove you wrong I told you to never play for anyone but me. Don't you remember?"

"I do, but Kurosaki-kun..." She took his hands away from her hips and set them in her lap. "That was Shūkurō-kun, not you."

"No." Ichigo nearly wept. This time his hands grabbed the sides of her face. "It was me, Inoue. You bought me a card and you signed it 'with love.' I was going to kiss you be Yuzu called and ruined it. I have wanted to kiss you since but I haven't had the chance."

Her hands grabbed his wrists, but he wouldn't relent. "Kuros-"

"No, you need to listen to me, please." Ichigo's hands shook, and Orihime looked into his eyes. Her eyes went wide. Ichigo truly believed what he was saying. "Please try to remember. I have come this far because of you, Inoue, I can't do this without you."

Before she could react Ichigo dove in for a kiss. It was sloppy, desperate and filled with the years of passion he felt for her he was afraid one man had erased from his life. He refused to pull away. Not until she remembered. He stilled when he felt her body move. Not away from him, but into his embrace. She kissed him back, trying her best to earn his forgiveness for forgetting a bond as strong as the one they had formed.

Hesitantly Ichigo pulled away. He swallowed his doubt and waited for Orihime to gain her wits once again. She took her time opening her eyes again and looking into his tentative stare. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, her lips resting next to his ear.

"He is in the next room Kurosaki-kun." She whispered and Ichigo could tell she was starting to cry. "I'm sorry I couldn't-."

Ichigo pulled her back and smiled at her. His thumb trailed over her rosy lips. "It's okay Inoue. I understand." Again he gave her s quick kiss. "I need you to leave the house. Try and find my old man or Kisuke. They'll-."

"Everyone thinks you're crazy."

"I guess I shouldn't disappoint them then, eh?"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, we both play a lot of Resident Evil <em>**:MM:**

_First fanfiction ever... not that bad eh? _**[MyBdy]**

Written by **MyBdy** and **MrsMoshae**


End file.
